


G is for Grenade

by Ultra



Series: Lost in Space [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: BAMF River, F/M, Metaphors, POV Jayne Cobb, Post-Canon, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Jayne sees the reality of what River is and does not run from it.





	G is for Grenade

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for willow_reece on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

So small and fragile to look at. Wrap his hands around and almost lose sight of the beauty.

It’s still amazing to Jayne, the damage caused when the explosion occurs, but he lives for the moment, anticipates it with a nervous, excited energy he knows is somehow wrong.

Others shrink in fear from any kind of danger, hide from that which might do them harm - he’s always been different, which makes him perfect for his role.

Power and grace, the arc of flight and the strike of impact, every second savoured as he watches, a smile nobody understands curving his lips.

Perhaps he is the only one that truly understands what she is, though the Captain and the Doctor know she is more weapon than girl by now.

A trigger doesn’t make a gun, a graceful strike is not only a sword's nature.

Jayne knows, as she knows, she is more powerful and deadly than that, more complex and yet more simple in so many ways.

She is the explosion; eyes flashing with fire, hair sweeping by faster than even the debris can.

She is the grenade in these battles they fight, and in the darkness of his bunk after.

He is the only one with hands prepared to hold her, with a body strong enough to withstand the blast when she lets go of herself, and explodes in a shower of sparks.

River; his beautiful, unpredictable, sexy, deadly, moon-brained grenade-girl, that he wouldn’t change for the world.


End file.
